Trouble obsessionnel compulsif
by Eilowny
Summary: Harry est un toque de premiere qui ne met jamais un pied dehors par peur des microbes. Mais il va bien devoir se forcer un peu s'il a pour mission de proteger Draco Malfoy de son propre pere et de la salete.
1. Mr Potter

Eilowny, l'auteur folle du samedi soir vers minuit trois, présente :

TOC : Trouble Obsessionnel Compulsif.

Avec : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, et Severus Rogue dans leur propre rôle.

Produit par les éponges _« tic et toc »_.

(La firme s'est fait sabordée… Donc je ne touche pas d'argent.

De toute façon, tout est à J. K. Rowling, alors !)

Informations supplémentaires :

**Genre : **General/Action & Adventure/Humour(/Romance ?)

**Rating :** PG, pour plus de sécurit

**Note :** Il va exister deux versions de cette mini fiction : une version slash et une version _« normal »_. C'est la version non-slash que je mets ici. L'autre ne sera bientôt disponible que sur demande, tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un site sympa où la mettre.

**Note 2 :** Je ne suis pas psy donc... Tout se base sur les bouquins que j'ai lus qui m'étaient en scènes des toqués.

Mission 1 : propreté absolue.

La salle de bain était propre. Les murs carrelés de blanc et de bleu étincelaient de milles feux. Les deux lavabos souriaient de clarté dans leur ivoire blanc. La baignoire et la douche n'avaient jamais connu lavage plus intensif. Et enfin, l'eau de la toilette se révélait aussi pure que la vapeur d'un geyser islandais si bien, qu'on aurait pu y étancher sa soif sans craindre le choléra. Ainsi, la salle de bain était propre. Mais pas pour lui.

Pour lui, sur chaque centimètre carré du sol, s'entassaient les pires crasses du monde et toucher les rebords du bidet le condamnait à quelques maladies incurables inventées par son pauvre esprit torturé – dysenterie amibienne ? -. Même le bac à linge sal – pourtant vide – semblait vomir tous ses vêtements de la semaine.

Il n'en était rien. Mais c'était ce que lui, Harry Potter, voyait. Ce qu'il détestait voir et ce qui parvenait jusqu'à sa rétine à l'instant même. Ses pauvres yeux pochés par la fatigue et le stress ne cessaient de parcourir tous les recoins de la pièce. C'était la le résultat d'une nuit d'insomnie à laver la salle de bain.

Harry n'était pas sal. Certes, la nuit qu'il venait de passer lui donnait l'air d'un pauvre bougre emprunt à une crise d'hypoglycémie mais au moins, il s'était lavé trois fois en 10 heures. Il ne suait pas et aucune tache disgracieuse n'altérait l'onéreux tissu de sa belle chemise. Seuls ses cheveux lui donnaient toujours autant de mal. Chaque matin, il essayait une nouvelle stratégie afin de les dompter mais il semblait bien que cette partie de son corps tenait toujours à sa _« liberté d'expression »_ si célèbre. Il s'était souvent demandé si ses cheveux avaient une vie à part pour vouloir refuser l'ordre et la propreté qui lui tenait tenait tant à cœur.

_« Je devrais peut-être donner les vêtements sals à Tinny, _songea-t-il,trop fatigué pour s'en occuper seul_.» _Mais il se rappela que la frimousse verte de son elfe de maison l'avait supplié un mois plus tôt de donner des habits au reste de son corps. Motif : stress professionnel et harcèlement moral. Depuis, il s'occupait seul de la maison. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment changé grand-chose dans sa vie d'avant qui consistait à repasser derrière son elfe.

Il en était à se demander ce qu'en penserait Hermione lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit, faisant trembler imperceptiblement toute la maison de bonheur. Ses vieux murs avaient reçus si peu de visites. Le sang de Harry se chargea rapidement en adrénaline et en d'autres hormones. Son cœur accéléra la cadence de deux temps. Décontenancé devant cet imprévu, il enfila précipitamment ses gants en latex et alla ouvrir à son visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le visage de son professeur de potion dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bonjour Potter, dit Rogue avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Il avait dit ces deux mots avec son habituelle voix traînante et avait appuyé avec insistance sur la première syllabe du nom de famille de son élève, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte du monde. Harry pensa vaguement qu'il éructait son repas de l'avant-veille.

Le Survivant, qui s'était figé de surprise, regardait maintenant le maître de potions avec une horreur non dissimulée. Les cheveux huileux de Rogue tombaient sur ses épaules en une masse gluante rappelant vaguement une choucroute allemande et sa cape devait avoir été lavée avec de la bouse de dragon oxydée. Malgré lui, les yeux de Harry se portèrent sur la bouche de son aîné et son rythme cardiaque fit deux passage par un silence et deux soupirs. Il frissonna en imaginant une feuille d'épinard coincée entre deux incisives.

Il se força à calmer son imagination. Il devait se convaincre que tout venait de son esprit et que Rogue avait sans doute pris un bain le matin même et profité de son nouveau dentifrice.

Harry soupira soulagement lorsque Severus Rogue fit un sourire étincelant, comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

- Puis-je entrer ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Il eut droit à un nouveau regard effrayé de son ancien élève qui se résolut pourtant à agir en hôte honorable.

- Attendez un instant… murmura-t-il. Ne bougez **surtout **pas.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un filet à cheveux et des pantoufles. Rogue soupira d'exaspération mais concéda à la demande muette du jeune homme. Il rentra dans le couloir de la maisonnette, muni des pantoufles, et mit également le filet sur la tête. Harry lui enleva tout de suite sa cape qu'il hésita un instant à laisser dehors. Il conduisit le professeur Rogue dans le salon.

- Voulez-vous du th ? demanda-t-il.

Le sorcier n'hésita que quelques secondes. Dire _« oui »_ entraînerait une liste de complications incommensurable et un temps infini dont il ne disposait pas.

- Non… merci, ajouta-t-il, soucieux de paraître poli.

Il s'installa sur un canapé aussi neuf que le jour de son achat et Harry s'assit en face de lui. Rogue l'observa avec attention.

Ce n'était pas le garçon qu'il avait connu quatorze ans plus tôt. Bien sûr, Harry Potter n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement – mis à part un abandon récent pour ses lunettes -. Il était toujours svelte et assez petit. Mais tout en lui avait perdu cette attitude « gryffondorienne ». Son regard était plus orienté vers le bas et il ne cessait de jouer avec l'ongle de son pouce droit. C'était la première fois que Rogue le voyait depuis deux ans et on pouvait dire que sa phobie s'était plus qu'aggravée.

- J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver, Potter… Vous vivez si isolé du monde sorcier et seul Weasley a encore votre adresse.

- Vraiment ? dit Harry en fronssant les sourcils.

- Dans une toute petite boite au fond de son placard, précisa Rogue. Il n'a pas arrêté de vous jeter des noms d'oiseaux à la figure pendant qu'il la cherchait. Après tout je le comprends,… Il y a deux ans, vous êtes arrivé à son mariage avec un aspirateur !

Le jeune homme regardait honteusement le sol. Une lueur sadique s'alluma dans les yeux du professeur de potions alors qu'il entrevoyait une nouvelle occasion de l'abaisser encore plus.

- Je vois que la saleté ici ne s'améliore pas… lança-t-il conscient de ce qu'il risquait de déclencher.

Harry se leva immédiatement à ses mots, tendu et visiblement sans voix. Il courut vitesse grand Vé dans son placard et en ressortit tout l'attirail nécessaire à ce genre de situation : plumeaux, aspirateur, balais, produits javellisés, serviettes imprégnées… Rogue eut un vague sourire amusé au début mais regretta bien vite ses mots en voyant la tournure que sa prenait.

« _Merlin,_ pensa-t-il, _il faut que je lui trouve un psychomage au plus vite à ce « __germophobe__ » __!_ »

Harry était parti dans une danse effrénée. Il secouait chaque coussin à la recherche de la moindre poussière, tournicotait autour de la cheminée et jouait au chat et à la souris avec les invisibles traces de tasses sur la table du salon.

- Je plaisantais, Potter, dit rapidement Severus Rogue, presque écoeuré.

Mais ça n'arrangea rien.

- Je plaisantais, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Mais Harry restait comme sourd. Severus attrapa alors la main de la progéniture de son pire ennemi et le força à cesser ce manège en le secouant fort.

- ARRETEZ CELA TOUT DE SUITE !!

Sa voix s'amplifiait magiquement à chaque fois qu'il laissait libre court à sa colère. C'était un sort qu'il avait apprit du grand Dumbledore lui-même avant que celui-ci ne meurt. En réalité, il était plus secoué qu'en colère : Voir le Survivant s'inquiéter de deux grains de poussière sur le sol l'attristait plus que le taux d'échec à l'examen d'ASPICs de potion des dix dernières années.

- Ecoutez, dit-il à un Harry terrorisé. J'ai à vous parler sérieusement.

Le jeune homme respira profondément et se rassit, retrouvant de l'intérêt pour son pouce droit. « _Encore une manie qu'il n'avait pas avant…_ songea Severus. » Tout avait tant changé pour Potter depuis la mort de Voldemort.

- Je vous écoute, murmura le Survivant.

- J'ai à vous confier une mission,… de la part du professeur McGonagall. Il ne s'agit de rien de bien compliquer. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles.

Severus avait adopté le ton professoral et calme que Minerva lui avait recommandé.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Il y avait clairement très peu de curiosité dans la voix de Harry.

- Tout d'abord, vous raccorder au réseau de cheminette, l'éclaira Rogue. Ensuite, protéger un de vos très bons amis, l'actuelle plus grande puissance sorcière du monde, Draco Malfoy.

La peau blanche du garçon devint presque diaphane en entendant ces mots. Si peu de soleil avait éclairé ses joues. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti ça avait été pour un curieux mariage.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? murmura-t-il.

- Non. Il y a deux semaines Lucius Malfoy s'est évadé d'Azakaban et tout porte à croire qu'il en veut à son fils.

- Je ne veux pas être la baby-sitter de cet ex-Mangemort qui a changé de chemise au dernier moment.

- Vous le serez pourtant, l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix ferme en se levant. Grâce à un petit contrat que vous connaissez parfaitement bien.

Presque plus menaçant qu'un troll des montagnes, Severus Rogue le regarda avec intensité.

- Je crois que vous avez besoins de sortir un peu, ajouta-t-il simplement.

- Ecoutez, je ne peux pas assurer une telle mission ! s'écria Harry. Ca va faire 1 ans 11 mois et 26 jours que je n'ai pas mis un pied dehors… Les journalistes vont me sauter dessus. Et vous pouvez dire adieu à la discrétion.

- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens se souviennent encore de vous. Les sorciers sont les rois de l'ingratitude et cela peu importe si vous sacrifier votre vie pour leur peau.

Harry Potter resta un instant calme et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretient, il regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux. Il leva la main et renversa avec violence un très beau vase chinois de l'époque Ming qui se trouvait sur la table. Peu importait… Il disait toujours Ming car il ne connaissait pas vraiment les différentes époques chinoises.

- Je n'ai pas donné ma vie pour quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-il, perdant clairement le contrôle.

- Regardez autour de vous, Potter. Si vous ne l'avez pas donnée… Où est-elle ?

Il baissa la tête, sa timidité refaisant surface.

Harry devait obéir à Rogue, même s'il le détestait plus que tout au monde. Il en était obligé à cause d'un contrat magique qui l'unissait à Poudlard pour le restant de sa vie, résultat de la confiance que lui avait porté Dumbledore de son vivant. Mais il n'accepterait jamais un seul voyage par cheminée dans sa maison. Cela causait trop de poussière à laver par la suite…

- Je vais vous conduire, annonça Rogue. Allez vous préparer !

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'obtempérer. Le maître de Potions le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait de la salle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il sortit une petite valise de son armoire et commença par y ranger plusieurs habits sorciers et moldus – tous contenus dans des sachets en plastique hermétiquement fermés – et ses effets personnels. Il n'oublia pas des lingettes imbibés anti-bactériennes.

Puis il se changea. En dix minutes, il avait enfilé une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il n'oublia pas sa robe de sorcier bleu indigo sans manche et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Potter ! Je n'ai pas milles ans devant moi !

Rogue tambourinait à sa porte. Se préparer lui prenait toujours un temps fou. Chaque chose devait être parfaitement rangé à sa place. Un dernier détail devait être réglé. Il ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode et prit une petite boite en boit maladroitement sculptée. Dedans se trouvait en tout et pour tout un collier en argent muni d'un pendentif très simple : une unique petite bille noire. Il le passa rapidement à son cou et elle prit une teinte vert bouteille.

- Je suis près, signala-t-il à Rogue qui commençait à s'impatienter. Nous pouvons y aller.

En sortant, il n'oublia pas ses mitaines. La seule chose symbolisant le désordre qu'il arrivait encore à supporter.

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Voilà … Tout ceci n'est encore qu'en projet et c'est donc votre avis qui décidera de l'avenir de cette fiction. Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance (même si le plan est fait). Et je ne suis pour l'instant pas très convaincue de l'idée que j'ai eu. A ce propos, si l'un de vous remarque des choses similaires avec une autre histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je l'enlèverai tout de suite.


	2. Manoir Malfoy

Chapitre 2 _(prend le livre 6 en considération : ça change pas grand-chose et ça m'arrange même.)_

Draco Malfoy habitait loin, très loin. Et Rogue avait eu la bonne idée de réserver un « passage parallèle » au Ministère. Il s'agissait de la dernière innovation magique en matière de déplacement qui convenait parfaitement à un hypocondriaque tel que Harry. Un passage parallèle marche comme n'importe quelle porte. Seulement, au lieu de séparer deux pièces, il sépare deux régions éloignées.

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter n'eut pas vraiment à sortir de chez lui pour arriver au manoir Malfoy. Sa porte d'entrée donnant directement sur la baignoire d'une des nombreuses salles de bain du sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre. Malheureusement, Draco Malfoy n'avait vraisemblablement pas pensé nécessaire d'engager une elfe de maison. C'est ainsi que le premier mot de Harry en arrivant fut :

- Eeeeeerk !

La baignoire semblait plus noire que du charbon et un cafard ou deux se délaissaient dans un coin de la pièce. Le survivant réprima un frisson et se précipita dehors, oubliant toute convenance. Rogue avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! cria-t-il en atteignant lui aussi le couloir. Je viens avec _ce_ dont on avait convenu.

Harry ne releva même pas l'insulte tant chaque mur donnaient l'impression d'avoir prit deux centimètres sous l'effet de la poussière. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Rogue décida d'emporter Harry vers une autre aile du château. Celui-ci essaya de ne pas faire attention aux tableaux qui couvraient les murs. Tous plus noirs les un que les autres. Mais ce n'était bizarrement pas ça qui faisait trembler Harry. C'était plutôt les thèmes qu'ils abordaient qui lui donnait cette curieuse envie de s'encourir. Partout des scènes de guerres, des sorciers noirs glorifiés et parfois des scènes qui rappelaient Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Chaque personnage ricanait sur leur passage à la manière des hyènes africaines.

Mais au plus les deux sorciers se rapprochaient de l'aile nord, au plus les tableaux changeaient. C'est lorsqu'il vit une coupe de fruits représentée sur une tapisserie que Harry s'en rendit compte. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de vérifiée si elle avait un jour était aspirée :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Draco Malfoy se tenait là, debout, à la croisée d'un couloir. Habillé simplement à la manière moldue : une chemise blanche et un pantalon en jeans délavé. Son regard bleu lançait des éclairs dans toutes les directions et si Harry ne s'était pas tenu derrière Rogue, il aurait été foudroyé sur place.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit que je n'avais besoins de personnes pour me protéger, tonna Draco.

Rogue ne paraissait pas le moins du monde troublé tandis que Harry priait tout bas, espérant ne pas servir de dîner au serpent. C'est que ça mort, ces bêtes-là !

- Puisque nous sommes là, proposez nous quand même une tasse de thé.

« _Ca ne sera jamais que la troisième de la journée_, pensa Harry. » Le thé semblait le prétexte préféré du professeur de potions pour ruiner une après-midi. Mais même le sourire carnassier de Draco Malfoy accepta une trêve de quelques heures.

Le salon où il recevait d'ordinaire ses invités ressemblait à un dépotoir aux yeux de Harry qui fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre connaissance sur un sol qui n'avait pas vu un balai depuis 2 ans.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris ! lança le jeune serpentard avec un geste désinvolte.

Harry faillit hurler de douleur en entendant cette proposition. « _Hors de question que je m'asseye sur une telle crasse !_ hurla-t-il intérieurement. » La salle n'avait pourtant rien de si horrible. Au contraire, elle semblait avoir été refaite il n'y avait pas longtemps. Le parquet était lustré et les canapés venaient tout juste d'être débarrassés de leur plastique. Seulement Harry ne voyait que les différentes choses qui traînaient sur la table, la cheminée,…

- Potter ! Ne faites pas de chichi et posez moi ces fesses dans un fauteuil.

Rogue l'avait sortit de ses pensées et le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il suait à grosses goûtes. Il obtempéra en essayant de se détendre au maximum.

- Mon elfe est de repos aujourd'hui, commença Draco après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne peux pas vous servir de thé mais j'ai un très bon whisky…

Connaissant la générosité du Serpentard, ce devait être le plus mauvais whisky du monde ou un poison, sensé les tuer très rapidement.

- J'en prendrais bien un peu, accepta Severus Rogue tandis que Harry secouait vivement la tête en signe de négation.

Nerveux, il avait repris son activité préférée : se nettoyer l'ongle du pouce.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit Rogue en humant son verre de whisky. Je sais que vous êtes très réticent à accueillir Potter chez vous mais je vais vous répéter ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Pause. Gorgée de whisky. Regard pénétrant.

- Potter est peut-être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et…

- La communauté sorcière a l'air de penser que c'est plutôt moi, interrompit Draco.

Rogue ne releva même pas la remarque.

- Et c'est sans aucun doute quelqu'un de fidèle, droit, aimable et…

- Toqué ? Fou ? A enfermé d'urgence ? Incapable de se défendre tout seul ? recommença Draco sans pour autant perturber Severus, réglé comme du papier à musique.

- … incollable en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal.

Draco pouffa de rire. Quant à Harry, enfermé dans sa bulle, il entendait les mots sans y mettre des images.

- Pour finir, il est gratuit, termina Rogue.

Il vida son verre et se leva.

- Je dois partir. Harry, je vous confie le sauveur de l'humanité.

Et il disparut par la porte. Draco riait toujours.

- Qui m'a foutu un incapable pareil ? fit-il avec un rictus moqueur après quelques instants. Tu as tes affaires ?

Harry montra son sac d'un geste du menton.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre alors, soupira son hôte en faisant un grand geste de la main.

- Tu vas me montrer _ta_ chambre, Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

- Pardon ?

Le survivant soupira.

- C'est pourtant clair ! Je suis là pour te protéger et je ne pourrais faire ça que si on se trouve constamment au même endroit.

Le sourire arrogant de Draco s'effrita comme un sablé au citron.

- Il en est hors de question, Potter, grogna-t-il.

Mais l'image d'un Severus Rogue en colère s'imposa dans son esprit.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans la chambre du puissant Malfoy. Harry devait bien admettre qu'elle était bien rangée et elle resplendissait de richesses : Tapisseries, tableaux,… L'ordre de Merlin, première classe, trônait sur une cheminée en marbre où roupillait un bon feu magique. Harry avait jeté sa troisième classe après l'avoir reçue : Ce genre de choses prenaient vite la poussière.

- Ca t'enrage de ne pas avoir eu le quart des applaudissements que j'ai reçus, n'est ce pas ? lança Draco.

- C'est vrai que je dois me contenter d'une très maigre pension, répondit Harry en posant son sac sur ce qui lui semblait être une chaise propre. Et que comparé à ton manoir tout crasseux, ma maison reste bien humble.

Le blond sourit. Malgré le calme apparent du survivant, il savait que c'était un sujet plutôt sensible. Il s'assit en face du feu et regarda Harry s'installer. Le gryffondor sortit sa baguette et invoqua un second lit à côté de celui qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce.

- Attention Potter, ne te fatigue pas trop, le railla Malfoy. Les actes magiques de grandes intensités ne sont réservés qu'aux grands sorciers.

Le gilet pare-insultes que s'était fabriqué Harry au fil des années ne se fissura même pas. La seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était _« Il faudra que je nettoie tout ça à partir de demain »._

- A ce propos, j'ai vu Granger l'autre jour. Il parait que vous ne vous voyez pas très souvent ?

Harry rangea ses habits dans l'armoire, après l'avoir bien dépoussiérée.

- Weasley a eu une promotion il y a quelques temps. Le ministre est très fier de lui.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et commença à chercher quelques produits et une éponge.

- Il faut bien qu'il nourrisse sa famille…

Il tomba sur du SorcierProp' et se mit à frotter le lavabo.

- … Qui s'agrandit. Le parrain de la petite Rose Weasley est ce cher professeur Lupin.

- La ferme, Malfoy, brailla Harry.

Celui-ci jubilait de plaisir.

- On va mettre les choses au point, dit Harry en arrosant les parois du lavabo. Tu restes constamment à côté de moi. Interdiction de sortir sans mon autorisation. Ton elfe de maison reste toujours à l'intérieur et quoi qu'il arrive, tu portes toujours ceci.

Il défit le collier qu'il portait au cou et le lança à Malfoy en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Et je peux savoir ce que _« ceci »_ est ? demanda le serpentard en l'attrapant.

- Le pendentif est un puissant objet magique, répliqua Harry. S'il vire au rouge, tu m'avertis sur-le-champ.

Draco se remit à rire.

- Quoi encore ? marmonna Harry.

- C'est que je trouve le mot _« puissant »_ si drôle quand c'est toi qui le prononces, Potter.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans grand incident. Quelques insultes furent échangées, surtout à l'heure du dîner, où Harry voulut contrôler la fiabilité des aliments. Ils parlèrent peu, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Draco trouvait le Survivant bien changé. Depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort, il avait eu ses petites manies mais le temps ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Il semblait fatigué comme un ballon de baudruche en fin de vie. La dernière fois que Draco l'avait vu, c'était à une soirée de gala où tous les sorciers ayant combattu Voldemort s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient tous reçu leur compensation et le serpentard avait été plébiscité par la foule. Harry avait tout juste eu le droit de manger les apéritifs. Weasley et lui ne s'étaient pas jetés un seul regard de toute la soirée.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es « gratuit », d'après Rogue ? demanda Draco.

- Un contrat magique me lie à Poudlard. En échange de mes services, j'ai le droit d'y trouver refuge quand je le veux.

- J'imagine que c'était pratique pendant la guerre, remarqua le serpentard.

_« Le problème, c'est que maintenant que j'ai ma propre maison, je ne peux pas résilier mon contrat, pensa Harry. » _

Malfoy se coucha tôt ce soir là mais Harry resta éveillé pour nettoyer la salle de bain et chasser quelques araignées. Il ne s'endormit que lorsqu'elle fut brillante à en perdre la vue. Ses mains rougit par les produits vaisselles s'enroulèrent autour de son corps. Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il fit des cauchemars qu'il oublia le lendemain matin.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et je n'ai pas pour projet de l'abandonner pour l'instant.


	3. Dangereux Malfoys

Chapitre 3 : Dangereux Malfoys

_« BANG ! »_

- Saloperie ! Lâche-moi !

La douce voix de Draco Malfoy s'élevait dans la chambre à coucher. Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, la baguette à la main, son pyjama sans aucun pli, malgré une nuit de sommeil bien agitée. Il se rendit vite compte que ce qui l'avait réveillé ne méritait pas son attention. Draco Malfoy venait juste d'essayer de sortir en douce. Résultat : une force invisible, invoquée par le collier qu'il portait autour du cou, le ramenait en lévitant, tout près de son garde du corps.

- On était pourtant d'accord, non ? dit la voix fatiguée et traînante de Harry. Hors de question de sortir de la pièce sans moi.

La force invisible posa son paquet à terre et Draco en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Le prenant par le col, il le souleva de son lit.

- Malfoy, tu froisses mon pyjama, là… protesta Harry.

Mais le serpentard n'en avait cure.

- Ecoute moi bien, sorcier dégénéré, dit-il. Je n'ai absolument pas besoins d'un garde chiourme alors tu vas me foutre la paix.

- Ton professeur favori n'a pas l'air de le penser lui.

Draco eu un sourire ironique avant de libérer Harry.

- Aujourd'hui, je range ta chambre, précisa celui-ci. Alors tu ne sortiras que pour manger.

- Tu comptes laver tout le manoir ? demande Draco.

- Tiens. Comment t'as deviné ? lui répondit Harry avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Le survivant avait calculé dans son sommeil que deux mois seraient nécessaires pour tout mettre en ordre. Après coup, il faudrait recommencer depuis le début.

- Deux mois ! cria Draco.

Il venait encore de parler tout haut et même s'il était sous la douche, le serpentard n'avait pas ses oreilles dans les chaussettes.

- Si tu m'aides, Malfoy, un seul sera suffisant, précisa-t-il.

Dès la fin du petit déjeuner, il mit ses menaces à exécution. Tous les elfes de maison de la maison furent mis à contribution pour procurer à Harry les armes nécessaires contre les bactéries. Même si la plupart des sorciers utilisaient la magie pour se débarrasser de leur crasse, Harry était de ceux qui ne voyaient dans cette pratique, qu'une tentative malsaine de camoufler ses mauvaises habitudes.

Dès les premiers coups de chiffon, Draco su que traîner Harry dehors serait surhumain. Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil, supervisant ses mouvements, s'assurant que le toqué ne fouillait pas dans ses affaires. Un long silence à coupé au beurre s'installa. Seul le crépitement du feu troublait l'atmosphère, à l'unisson avec les frottements de chiffons.

Draco se surprit de nouveau dans ses pensées mais n'essaya pas de s'en défaire. Il chercha dans sa mémoire le dernier instant où il avait vu Harry, ensemble avec ses deux inséparables amis. A Sainte Mangouste. Après une semaine de sommeil, le Survivant s'était réveillé, harcelé par les journalistes. Il s'était déclaré amnésique sur tous les événements qui avaient menés à la mort de Voldemort. Draco, qui avait été présent lors du drame, avait alors satisfait l'opinion publique.

Il sourit, fier de lui. Tuer Lord Voldemort était la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait de sa vie. La plus gratifiante. Ca lui avait assuré sa maison, de l'argent à flot et une bonne réputation. Mais voir Harry délaissé ne l'avait bizarrement pas rendu heureux.

- Dis moi Potter, lança-t-il alors que celui-ci s'attaquait tout juste à la cheminée. Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à tes amis les Weasleys ?

Harry éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette et prit un sac pour y jeter des cendres centenaires.

- Ca te regarde ? dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Ne supportant pas la lumière du soleil, il avait fermé les rideaux.

- Tu veux mon avis ? continua Draco s'en faire attention au regard de défi que lui lança Harry, un véritable voyant rouge qui lui lançait des avertissements. Je pense que tu es trop égoïste pour faire le premier pas.

- C'est tout simple : ils n'avaient pas à insister… murmura Harry.

Draco fit des yeux gros comme des balles de pétanque.

- Est-ce que tu t'écoutes, Potter ? On dirait un gosse de 2 ans.

Harry soupira et commença à frotter les bords de la cheminée. Après tout, le serpentard avait raison.

- Après la guerre, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas cessé de me recommander une centaine de psychomages. Un jour j'ai craqué et je leur ai dis tout le bien que je pensais d'eux. Ils n'ont pas apprécié.

- C'était quoi les mots exactes, demanda Draco, pris d'une curiosité morbide.

Il y eut un long silence douloureux.

- Des choses comme : _« Vous n'êtes que des sangsues aveugles »_ et _« vous ne cherchez qu'à vous débarrasser de la seule chose qui jette de l'ombre sur votre bonheur ensoleillé : moi »_.

Draco acquiesça, s'imaginant la scène. La belette et sa fiancée, outrés, alors que Harry leur lançait des tomates à la figure. Un tel acte méritait le respect. D'un geste, il se leva, prit une éponge dans un sceaux et se mit à frotter avec son garde du corps, sans pourtant lui adresser un regard.

Après cette première journée, deux semaines s'enchaînèrent avec lenteur. Les deux sorciers se levaient le matin et passaient leur temps à s'occuper du manoir. Si au début ils étaient plutôt silencieux, au bout d'un moment ils se mirent à s'inquiéter du temps et à se relancer des insultes comme on sème des graines. _« Comme au bon vieux temps, songea Draco avec mélancolie. »_

Il profita d'une journée particulièrement houleuse pour révéler au Survivant que l'aile sud du manoir n'avait pas besoin d'être remise à neuf.

- J'ai engagé des ouvriers pour abattre cette partie-là.

Harry se figea. La destruction d'un bâtiment était synonyme de poussières, gravas et désordre. Sans compter les ouvriers, tous dans leur salopette bleue. De véritables porcs. Ce jour-là, il refusa l'aide de Draco pour astiquer le salon et frotta si fort qu'à la fin de la journée, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour y soigner ses ampoules.

- Alors ? Toujours aussi chochotte, Potter ? demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il se glissait dans ses draps.

Le gryffondor l'ignora. Le lendemain, il frotta encore plus fort et plus vite que d'habitude. La poussière ne cessait jamais son combat.

Pas loin de là, Lucius Malfoy ruminait sa rancœur dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Un petit motel minable l'avait accueillit sans trop poser de question. Le gérant était un de ses anciens amis. Les chambres n'étaient certes pas confortables mais comparées aux dures pierres d'Azkaban, c'était le luxe. Assis à une table, le nième ancien plus fidèle mangemort de Voldemort lisait le journal du matin.

Dans chaque article de la _« gazette du sorcier » _se trouvait une ligne concernant son fils. Draco Malfoy pensait ceci de la nouvelle mode des baguettes jetables, Monsieur le Sauveur adorait le chocolat moldu et finalement il renouvelait toute une partie de son château.

_« Si c'est l'aile sud, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs, pensa Malfoy en lançant le journal dans la poubelle. » _

- Serveur ! Une autre, cria-t-il en montrant son verre vide.

Si seulement il avait un moyen de rendre visite à son fils histoire de lui enseigner la politesse : toujours demander à ses parents avant de refaire la décoration.

En y repensant à deux fois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée cette histoire. Lorsque le serveur vint lui apporter sa bière au beurre, il lui demanda où se trouvaient les locaux de _« Bott, Abott & Babott »_, l'unique société de démolition sorcière de la ville.

- Potter ! T'en as jamais assez !

Harry s'était levé au beau milieu de la nuit parce que les derniers grains de poussière qui s'amoncelaient sur la cheminée de la chambre l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil. L'ennui, c'est qu'il avait allumé toutes les bougies de la pièce et faisait un boucan à réveiller les morts.

- Je nettoie juste la cheminée, Malfoy, précisa Harry.

Draco grogna.

- Oui ! La cheminée seulement. Puis le tapis, le lit, sans oublier la salle de bain toute entière !

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux avec un air de défi qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis leurs années à Poudlard.

- Weasley avait raison, siffla Draco, debout sur son lit. T'es bon à jeter dans une prison pour sorciers aliénés.

Et sans aucune forme de procès, il sortit sa baguette de son pyjama et la fixa droit sur Harry qui eut juste le temps de se baisser. Un grand _« Paf ! »_ retentit sans que le serpentard ait prononcé un mot. _« Il tient sans doute ça de son professeur adoré, songea Harry dont la baguette était à l'autre bout de la pièce, au fond de son lit. »_ Le sort de Draco avait frappé des bibelots posés sur la cheminée. Le tout s'était brisé à terre en mille morceaux.

- Arrête ça, Malfoy ! hurla Harry.

Mais il semblait bien lancé. Chaque objet que Draco tenait en ligne de mir fut soigneusement cassé, brisé, déchiré,… Les sorts s'entrechoquaient à grand fracas mais Harry restait couché à terre, les mains sur la tête, priant pour sa vie. Il avait intérêt à arrêter ça très vite s'il ne voulait pas passer sa journée à tout ranger le lendemain.

Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, il chercha à avoir un bon angle de vision sur son lit. Il tendit la main droite vers celui-ci et murmura _« Accio »._ Plus d'une fois il avait réussi à allumer sa baguette à distance et il avait bon espoir qu'un sort aussi basique que celui-ci pouvait se réaliser de la même manière. Il fut malgré tout très étonné lorsque sa baguette s'éleva tout doucement pour atterrir sous son nez. Il s'en saisit aussitôt.

- Expeliarmus ! hurla-t-il vers Draco.

Le choc fut si violent que le serpentard se retrouva couché sur son lit, le souffle coupé, sa baguette dans les mains de Harry.

- Beau travail ! dit celui-ci d'un ton sarcastique. Maintenant je dois tout ranger.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ce soir, Potter, répondit Draco reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Il s'assit sur son lit et passa son bras sur son front qui ruisselait de sueur. Harry remarqua qu'il était dans le même état.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ? demanda Draco. Tu t'es réveillé un jour et tu t'es dit : _« Et si je lavais toute la saleté du monde ? »_ Il est deux heures du matin. Et demain j'ai une horde d'ouvriers qui vient abattre la moitié de mon domaine alors tu vas laisser le désordre en paix ce soir, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, un peu secoué par les paroles de Draco. Il soupira et sortit de la chambre, incapable de la moindre répartie. Bizarrement, le collier qui était sensé garder les sorciers continuellement dans la même pièce ne réagit pas.

Harry traîna un instant dans les couloirs, sa baguette allumée. Il marcha pendant un quart d'heure sans savoir où aller. Le manoir ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard pour son côté labyrinthe naturel. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva dans l'aile sud où tous les tableaux sinistres qu'il avait vu à son arrivée le regardaient d'un œil noir. Les personnages lui faisaient des pieds de nez et riaient à son passage. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'en réajuster un qui penchait sur le côté.

Peut-être que Malfoy, Ron et Hermione avaient raison ? Il avait peut-être besoin de consulter un psychomage ? Mais il se voyait mal raconter ses malheurs à un imbécile à barbe blanche qui lui ferait des commentaires du genre : _« Et que pensez vous de ça ? »_ Et puis, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à raconter.

De son affrontement avec Voldemort (s'il y en avait eu un), il n'avait aucun souvenir. La seule chose dont il se rappelait était son réveil à Saint Mangouste. Il avait refusé que les infirmières le touchent sous prétexte qu'elles n'avaient pas les mains propres. Il avait véritablement _« crisé »_ en voyant Ron toujours aussi mal fagoté. C'était sans doute à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils avaient cessé de partager les sentiments fraternels qui avaient bercés toute leur adolescence à Poudlard.

Harry passa le reste de la nuit sur un balcon à regarder les étoiles et Draco et lui ne se virent que le lendemain, alors que Harry bloquait la salle de bain depuis deux heures dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de la crasse nocturne.

Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui lisent _« J'ai sauvé un ange »,_ j'aurais un peu de retard : toujours à l'affût de mon plan d'origine. Merci pour vos reviews malgré un an d'absence. J'ai écouté l'album _« Discovery »_ des Daft Punk pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je crois que ça m'a beaucoup influencé alors je voulais le noter…


	4. Du fond de ma pensine

**Avertissement :** J'ai pas relu, trop contente d'avoir fini pour attendre de le poster. Désolée d'avance pour les répétitions, les fautes,…

**Chapitre 4 :** Du fond de ma pensine…

L'atmosphère à l'heure du petit déjeuner fut tendue. Elle l'avait certes était tous les jours depuis deux semaines mais Draco aurait juré qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose de spécial rendait la tension entre Harry et lui encore plus palpable.

Oh oui ! La destruction de l'aile sud du manoir. Malfoy eut un petit sourire satisfait. Tout ce qui faisait le malheur de Potter faisait son bonheur. Il but une petite gorgée de son thé et se leva les yeux vers Harry, occupé à étaler sa confiture avec précision sur son toast.

- Je vais devoir courir à travers tout le manoir pour superviser les travaux, Potter. J'espère que me suivre ne te posera pas trop de problèmes.

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut un regard plutôt vide d'émotions qui faillit le faire sursauter. Au cours des dernières semaines, ses échanges avec Potter avaient repris leur arrière-goût de Poudlard et de leur adolescence. Ce regard là ressemblait plus à ce qu'il lui avait servi lorsque Rogue était passé le déposer.

Malfoy eut un léger froncement de sourcils inquiet avant de balayer d'un coup sec toute pensée au sujet du bien-être de Harry Potter.

- Je suis désolé si hier soir je t'ai donné l'impression d'être plus fort que toi, dit-il.

L'appât semblait si gros qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné que Potter tomberait dedans.

- Comment ça ? répliqua celui-ci en tripotant toujours à son toast.

- Je veux dire… continua Draco, plus fort magicalement parlant.

Les yeux de Harry se relevèrent doucement.

- Maintenant au moins tu es sûr que j'ai bel et bien tué Voldemort, termina le blond.

Harry resta muet et ne parut pas comprendre un mot de ce que lui disait Draco. Le regard perdu, il continua son repas. A la fin, ils se séparèrent sans que Draco ait le moindre problème pour aller de son côté.

Détruire une bâtisse ne se faisait pas facilement. C'était un travail qui demandait minutie et l'aide de beaucoup de personnes. Draco ne fut donc pas étonné de voir arrivé vingt-cinq ouvriers, armés de marqueurs magiques. Ceux-ci devaient être posés avec précision autour de la zone à détruire et une seule erreur pouvait apporter beaucoup de désagréments. Draco avait même le souvenir d'une maison qui s'était envolée dans les airs à cause d'une faute d'incantation. Mais si tout était bien fait, le bâtiment disparaissait sans laisser de gravats ni autres traces.

Les travaux allait bien duré la journée et il fut bien content de ne pas avoir Harry Potter dans les pattes.

Harry s'était enfermé dans une chambre de l'aile ouest qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de nettoyer. Il avait déjà enlevé toute la poussière et s'attaquait maintenant à la cheminée. Très luxueuse,… Il passait d'abord le tout à l'eau, consciencieusement. Mais ses pensées vagabondaient à des lieues du Manoir.

_« Et si je lavais toute la saleté du monde… » _Draco sonnait comme Hermione et Ron.

Harry savait que pour beaucoup de gens, le ménage était la pire de toutes les corvées. En y repensant, lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. Depuis qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre qu'un produit vaisselle ne se buvait pas, les Dursleys l'avaient mis au travail.

Mais depuis quand aimait-il ça ?

Harry laissa tomber le chiffon qu'il passait énergiquement sur la cheminée. Une vague de lassitude passa dans son corps. Il était si fatigué… Il eut un grand bâillement. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui. La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos mais il avait bien dormi le reste de la nuit. D'où lui venait autant de lassitude ? Lorsque sa vision se brouilla, Harry eut un petit mouvement de panique à travers son corps ramolli. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps était trop lourd. Il s'effondra par terre. Inconscient qu'on le soulevait pour l'emporter ailleurs.

* * *

La journée se finissait mal. Son manoir était en ruine. Une erreur de manipulation avait conduit à la destruction d'une partie de l'aile ouest. 

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes dans le bâtiment ! hurla Draco au maître d'œuvre. Même un gamin de sept ans sait comment poser des marqueurs magiques !

Le maître d'œuvre, un homme assez rondouillard, les habits sales et décolorés, le regardait avec platitude. Des clients qui hurlaient, il en connaissait d'autres.

- Un de mes hommes ne s'est pas présenté à son poste. Vous serez dédommagé.

Draco lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- C'est la dernière fois que je fais appelle à votre compagnie.

Le maître d'œuvres leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importait : il était le seul à s'occuper de destructions magiques en Grande-Bretagne.

- Renvoyez vos hommes ! termina Draco. J'espère que demain ils reviendront avec plus de jugeote !

Une fois ce qui restait du manoir vidé de tous les ouvriers, Draco se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il n'avait pas vu Harry de toute la journée et le martyriser lui manquait un peu. Combien de salles avait-il lavé aujourd'hui ? Il n'était même pas venu manger à midi… Tsss… Harry Potter était sans espoir.

Draco se réjouissait de raconter sa journée très sale et d'insister sur le moment où les gravas s'étaient effondrés à terre mais la salle était vide. Le repas fumait déjà sur deux belles assiettes mais aucun signe de son garde du corps. Draco se mit à faire le tour de manoir, à la recherche de Harry, demandant à son elfe de maison s'il l'avait vu mais c'était peine perdue. L'elfe essaya même de s'assommer contre le mur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait aider son maître.

Draco Malfoy dû s'avouer vaincu : son garde avait fugué. Il resta quelques instant dans son salon, incapable de trouver une solution au problème qu'il n'avait pas encore compris. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien cherché ? Même amputé de l'aile est et d'une partie de l'aile ouest (saloperie de maître d'œuvre), le manoir restait grand. Non, il l'avait fait fouillé de fond en comble.

Il était temps de prévenir Rogue…

* * *

Quand Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, la Terre lui parut tourner beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et son corps mis un certain temps à lui répondre correctement. 

Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, il pu enfin se redresser. Il contempla avec horreur la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était couché sur un lit miteux dont le drap ressemblait à un torchon. La peinture sur les murs s'effritait et quelques tableaux sordides le regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Il y avait peu de meubles, juste un canapé verdâtre et une table branlante. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminé et lançait sur le plafond des ombres angoissantes.

Tout autre personne que Harry aurait cherché à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là après avoir fait le tour de la situation mais lui s'attarda un instant sur la poussière qui recouvrait le sol, la nourriture qui traînait sur la table et qui s'emblait y pourrir depuis au moins trois ans, la suie sur la cheminée, les toiles d'araignées au plafond. Au lieu de s'inquiéter de l'absence de fenêtre, il commença à calculer le nombre de bactéries qui l'avait pris pour cible depuis qu'il était là.

Mais ces deux observations auraient eu le même résultat : Harry finit par laisser de côté le côté lugubre de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour chercher un moyen de s'enfuir. Après avoir constaté la disparition de sa baguette, il se releva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il remarqua une armoire branlante à demi-ouverte. Une lueur argentée s'en dégageait doucement et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit grand, Harry réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant une pensine tout à fait banale. Une phrase se mit à remuer dans sa tête : « En sorcellerie, la curiosité est un vilain très défaut. » Combien de fois s'était-il attiré des ennuis parce qu'il était incapable de garder ses yeux dans leur orbite ? La pensine avait de plus, l'allure de quelque chose qui allait vous plonger dans un grand cauchemar.

Harry remua l'intérieur du bout des doigts. La pensine lui renvoya quelques images confondues et très sombres. On l'avait laissée là exprès. Après d'interminables négociations intérieures, le brun décida de prendre son courage à deux main est se pencha profondément dans la pensine. Tout se mit à tourner violement et il fallut un certain temps avant que ses pieds puissent toucher terre.

L'endroit où il avait atterrit n'était pas éclairé. Les ténèbres toutes puissantes régnaient. Ses yeux distinguèrent progressivement des murs en pierres. Il se trouvait dans le couloir d'un souterrain. A côté de lui, un bruissement le fit sursauter. Puis, se rappelant qu'on ne pouvait le voir, Harry s'approcha pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Lucius Malfoy se tenait là. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, suivi d'une dizaine de gens habillés en noir. _« Des mangemorts, remarqua tout de suite Harry. »_

Il les suivit, essayant de tous les reconnaître. A y regarder de plus près, chacun d'eux lui disait quelque chose. Des visages qu'il avait aperçut. Au milieu d'un couloir, Malofy s'arrêta, laissant les autres continuer. Il rentra dans une chambre. Harry le suivit avec beaucoup de silence, oubliant qu'il était invisible. La salle était un peu plus éclairée que le couloir, grâce un feu qui dormait dans la cheminée. Un jeune homme se tenait devant, l'air un peu inquiet. Lorsque Lucius entra, il sursauta et en le voyant, essaya de garder son calme.

Lucius et son fils se faisaient face en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi très longtemps jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé se décide à parler.

- Tu es décidé, n'est ce pas ?

Draco acquiesça légèrement.

- Ne t'attends pas à ma pitié, soupira Lucius.

Et il sortit. Harry resta un instant dans la pièce, regardant un instant Draco. On le voyait en plein débat intérieur, ne sachant pas que faire. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état d'incertitude. Il avait toujours eu l'air sûr de lui à Poudlard. Sûr de rentrer à Serpentard, sûr de gagner, sûr de réussir.

Harry emboîta rapidement le pas à Lucius. Ils n'avaient pas fait 10 mètres qu'une explosion assourdissante se fit entendre. Des cris et des bruits de fracas s'élevèrent jusqu'à eux. Le mangemort s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette, poussant un profond soupire. Il piqua un sprint, laissa Harry galoper derrière lui.

Le couloir débouchait sur une grande salle. Celle-ci était lumineuse comme en plein jour et il fallut un temps d'adaptation à Harry pour s'y habituer. Il était entouré d'un nombre incalculable de sorciers. Des mangemorts comme des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Des gens du ministère tentaient d'organiser les équipes. Le noir, le rouge, le bleu,… toutes ces couleurs se mélangeaient autour de Harry, formant un flou, un tourbillon de lumières. Des cris et des sorts s'écrasaient sur les murs. Déjà des blessés et des morts traînaient à terre. L Survivant ferma les yeux. Revoir ces images pour la deuxième fois mais du point de vue d'un simple spectateur lui donnait le tournis. Les seules images de cette bataille, où le monde sorcier avait basculé, dont il se souvenait.

Harry risqua un nouveau regard, essayant de calmer sa panique. Il se chercha du regard mais au lieu de se reconnaître dans la foule, il remarqua Lucius Malfoy, s'enfuyant par une porte dérobée. Harry se dépêcha de le suivre, commençant à s'impatienter. Il traversa la salle, évitant malgré lui les rayons des sorts que s'envoyaient les deux camps de sorciers. En arrivant au niveau de Malfoy senior, Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson de terreur. Voldemort se tenait devant eux, au milieu d'une pièce luxueusement meublée.

- Potter est là, annonça Malfoy.

Voldemort le regarda fixement, ses fentes de serpents se dilatant sous l'effet d'une colère injustifiée.

- Amène le moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Lucius s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Il revint suivi d'une version plus jeune de Harry. Celui-ci réprima un cri de stupeur devant son double. L'univers dans lequel il était, était forcément le souvenir de quelqu'un. De cette journée, lui-même ne se souvenait de rien. Et aujourd'hui, toutes les questions qui lui tournaient autour depuis tant d'années allaient être résolues. Son double s'avança mais il ne se reconnu pas en lui. Le Harry Potter qu'il avait devant lui était fier et sûr de lui, prêt à se battre. Une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

- Laisse nous, demanda Voldemort à Lucius.

Le sorcier ne lui obéit pas. Tom Jedusor n'eut aucun signe d'énervement.

- Très bien, mais tu ne t'interposera pas, dit-il simplement avec un regard dédaigneux.

Il se tourna vers le plus jeune des Harry. Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette avec une synchronisation parfaite. Ils prononcèrent leurs premiers sorts en même temps. Leurs cris se mêlèrent si bien que Harry ne les compris pas. La seule chose qu'il vit fut un rayon bleu qui sortit de la baguette de son double et que Voldemort contint sans problème. Il ferma les yeux. « Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je ne veux rien savoir, pensa-t-il. »

Harry n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé ce jour là mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas particulièrement plaisant. Il pouvait fermer les yeux tant qu'il voulait, les oreilles n'ont pas de paupières. Les sorts s'écrasant sur le mur, les cris, les meubles qui s'évaporent, tout cela raisonnait dans sa tête comme un marteau piqueur dans la rue. Harry essaya de couvrir ses oreilles de ses mains mais ce fut comme si d'un commun accord, les deux opposants avaient décidé de frapper plus fort.

Soudainement, un cri rebondit sur les murs, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Voldemort et le jeune Survivant n'avaient plus l'air en état de se battre. Leur respiration était haletante et ils avaient le visage couvert de sueur. Celui de Voldemort rougissait à vu d'œil.

- Je crois qu'on a assez rigolé maintenant, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il leva sa baguette mais avant qu'il ne puisse en faire usage, un rayon lumineux bleu le heurta au visage. La force du sort qui s'échappait de la baguette du Survivant déchiquetait le tissu de la robe de Voldemort et s'attaquait à son visage qui tombait en poussière autour de lui. Dans un ultime effort de se libérer, le mage noir invoqua un bouclier.

Le sort fut interrompu et Harry, déstabilisé, dû se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Une peur sans nom passa un instant sur son visage mais il fut rassuré par celui de Voldemort.

Le corps en sang, incapable de tenir sur ses pieds, celui-ci était à genou à terre. Le sort ne l'avait pas tué mais il n'était pas loin de mourir. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du brun qui se laissa glisser par terre.

- NON ! cria Lucius.

Il regardait son maître avec horreur. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par la respiration difficile de Harry. Lucius se retourna vers lui et le menaça de baguette.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué. Je sens encore son cœur battre.

- Il… Il n'avait pas de cœur, remarqua le Survivant.

Un rictus de colère déforma le visage de Lucius, il était près à exploser.

- Tu vas me le payer… Avad…

Le blond fut interrompu par Draco, ouvrant grand la porte. Les premiers instants de stupeur passé, Draco s'exclama :

- Expelliarmus !

Lucius fit un vol plané à travers la pièce et atterrit KO dans un coin.

- Et bien ! On dirait que je viens à point, Potter.

Draco sourit à Harry mais celui-ci était évanoui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le corps de Voldemort. Il s'approcha, méfiant.

- J'en ai assez vu ! cria le vrai Harry qui venait de retrouver la parole.

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il leva sa baguette.

- Je vais terminer le travail…

- Non ! murmura Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester plus. Une force extérieure commençait déjà à le tirer vers l'arrière, l'étranglant presque. Il vit comme dans un mirage, le corps de Voldemort exploser et se répandre sur les murs de la pièce avant basculer dans le noir, la tête lui tournant. Des tâches de couleurs se mélangeaient devant ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux et tout doucement, la salle où il était retenu prisonnier refit son apparition. Il était assis par terre, adossé au mur. Devant lui, Lucius Malfoy souriait.

- Je vois qu'on est toujours aussi curieux, Potter.

Harry le regarda.

- Je vois qu'on est toujours aussi élégant, Malfoy.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit à ces mots. Il était habillé en haillon, les cheveux comme de la paille séchée et une barbe de deux jours sur le menton.

- De l'humour, ricana-t-il, c'est bien tu vas en avoir besoin.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, une réunion d'urgence s'était arrangée dans la maison de Draco. Severus avait abandonné une potion antimite à l'instant même où son protégé avait passé sa tête sous la cheminée. Après avoir pris connaissance de la situation, il avait tout de suite appelé « des amis qui pourraient nous êtres utile ». 

Résultat : Severus, Draco, Ron et Hermione étaient assis autour d'une table, se creusant la tête.

- Il en a peut-être tout simplement eu marre de tes remarques et de la poussière qui règne ici, dit Ron.

Hermione lui envoya tout de suite un regard effet « la ferme » instantané. Draco réprima un sourire. C'est deux là n'avaient pas changé. Pour sûr ils avaient son âge. Hermione était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais pour tout l'or du monde. Ron était célèbre dans le monde magique pour être l'instigateur d'un grand projet pour le rapprochement des créatures magiques et des sorciers.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de le retrouver ? demanda Severus à Draco.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Comme si je m'intéressais aux projets de Potter.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait là à t'écouter te plaindre, grinça Ron On devrait tous êtres déjà dehors à le chercher.

- Curieuse façon de montrer combien tu le détestes, rétorqua le blond.

Il reçut une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de Rogue.

- Aïe !

Hermione lui jeta un regard exaspéré qui se muta progressivement en une expression victorieuse.

- D'où tiens-tu ce collier, Draco ?

Le fameux pendentif qui lui avait rendu la vie difficile à supporter ces dernières semaines se baladait autour de son cou.

- _Ca ?_ s'étonna-t-il, exaspéré. C'est un bidule magique qui, jusqu'à il y a peu, m'obligeait à rester coller à Potter.

Hermione fit un grand sourire mystérieux.

- Alors notre problème est réglé.

Elle fit une petite pause qui au goût de l'assemblée dura un peu trop.

- Crachez le morceau, Granger ! s'exclama Rogue.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- Ce collier Harry le tient de ses parents. Il l'a retrouvé dans le village où ils avaient vécu. Il renferme une magie très ancienne qui remonte à…

- On en a rien à faire des détails Hermione, l'interrompit Ron.

Elle lui fit une grimace et continua.

- En gros, la personne qui possède ce collier peut en protéger une autre en le passant au cou de celle-ci. Et le sort est si puissant que personne ni même Draco ne peut l'enlever.

- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, soupira celui-ci.

Ses paroles reçurent trois paires d'yeux au bord de l'énervement comme seule réponse.

- Ce collier ne peut pas nous dire exactement où se trouve Harry, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il veuille être retrouvé mais de loin ce n'est pas si simple.

Il y eut un silence.

- Alors qu'est ce que ça a de si miraculeux comme solution, Granger ?

- Si Harry ne se trouvait plus à Londres, Draco n'aurait plus le collier au cou. Et en le promenant un peu partout dans la ville, il pourrait finir par réagir.

Chacun s'activa lentement à avaler l'information.

- Qui va réagir ? demanda Ron. Draco ou le collier ?

Cette fois, la claque fut pour lui.

* * *

- Si vous vouliez me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait. 

Harry était maintenant attaché à la chaise la plus dégoûtante qu'il n'eût jamais connu.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Lucius Malfoy était assis devant lui, ne faisant rien d'autre que le regarder depuis une heure.

- Je réfléchis à ce que je vais te faire subir, dit il simplement. J'en ai tellement rêvé à Azkaban que je ne sais plus ce qui me plairait.

- Cette prison est si bien fréquentée… soupira Harry.

- Tais toi ! hurla Lucius.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.

- Je ne sais pas si tourner en rond arrangera nos affaires, marmonna Harry.

- J'ai dis, la FERME ! cria Malfoy senior en lui crachant au visage.

Le brun se tue. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus que folie. Il était inutile de parlementer avec lui ou de procéder avec raison.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de parler, grogna Lucius.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry et ceux-ci ne présageaient rien de bon.

* * *

- C'est inutile je vous dis ! s'exclama Draco pour la centième fois de la journée. 

Cela faisait cinq heures qu'ils traînaient dans Londres, sélectionnant les quartiers les plus amènent d'abriter un sorcier fou. Ils étaient maintenant dans l'allée des embrumes, évitant les rats et les trous lorsqu'ils marchaient.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Malfoy ! soupira Ron.

Hermione et Severus marchaient devant, motivant les troupes en lançant quelques regards assassins de temps en temps. Hermione en réalité surveillait plus le cou de Draco que les paroles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

- Ca y est ! Je ne veux plus aller plus loin !

Draco s'arrêta, essoufflé en plein milieu d'une montée. Hermione se retourna. Il était plié en deux, le front en sueur. Sans doute qu'il avait besoin de faire plus d'exercices par jour. Elle en était là de ses pensées qu'elle aperçu le collier. Il brillait d'une drôle de lueur se balançant de droite à gauche frénétiquement.

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas Malfoy, c'est que tu ne peux pas.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une gifle qui l'envoya à terre. Ron éclata de rire. Ca lui rappelait leur troisième année. Rogue haussa un sourcil. Draco allait protester lorsqu'une force invisible lui coupa le souffle.

Hermione eut un sourire.

- Nous y sommes, annonça-t-elle alors que le blond s'envolait dans les airs.

Les trois sorciers se mirent à le suivre le nez en l'air, essayant d'ignorer les protestations de Draco. Etonnement, le trajet fut court. Dix minutes après, le blond était poussé à travers une vitre et ils rentraient dans une échoppe grisonnante en sortant leur baguette.

Le magasin était envahi par les araignées et la poussière. Draco fut lâché au dessus d'une vitrine qui se brisa à terre sous son poids. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de le faire taire.

- Je le retiens ce Potter ! cria-t-il.

Un hurlement venant de l'étage du dessus lui répondit. L'espace d'un instant, chacun fut dans l'incapacité de faire un seul mouvement. Des souvenirs de la guerre leur revinrent en masse. C'était le cri de quelqu'un qu'on torturait. Ron fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se précipita dans les escaliers.

A l'étage il se retrouva devant une unique porte scellée.

- Alohomora, murmura-t-il.

Mais la serrure refusa de céder.

- Laisse moi essayer, dit Hermione en le poussant vivement.

Elle murmura une incantation qui eut pour seul résultat que de faire fondre légèrement le métal de la porte et de l'encrer plus solidement dans l'ouverture. Ils grognèrent de frustration. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, leur vrillant les tympans. Ron se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur la porte.

- Weasley tire toi de là ! ordonna Malfoy.

Il l'envoya à terre et sortit sa baguette. Une grande explosion projeta la porte en bois au coeur de la pièce. Les quatre sorciers se lancèrent à l'intérieur et se figèrent devant ce que leur cerveau n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde.

Harry était assis sur le corps inerte de Lucius, lui balançant des gifles et des noms d'oiseaux de partout. Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

* * *

Prologue – Six mois plus tard.

En une belle journée de fin d'été, (colchiques dans les prèèèèèèès, fleurissent, fleurissent….), Harry recevait l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Malheureusement, il fut difficile de permettre à tous les journalistes d'assister à l'évènement. Avant de rentrer dans la demeure de Draco, où la cérémonie avait lieu, tous devaient mettre des gants et des pantoufles adaptés. Beaucoup décidèrent d'abandonner plutôt que de se couvrir de ridicule.

Hermione, Ron et Draco furent d'abord très énervés par les mesures de leur ami. En six mois, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Il lui arrivait encore d'aligner inconsciemment les bibelots qui se trouvaient sur sa route mais filtrer ainsi les invités ?

C'est seulement en voyant que seul deux journalistes avaient supporté de prendre trois douches sous un jet stérilisant qu'ils comprirent que les quelques années de célébrités que Harry avait vécu, lui avait bien servi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, y a encore quelqu'un qui lit cette fic ? C'est fini ! C'était ma dernière fic Harry Potter. J'avais bien quelques petites idées pour d'autres fictions sympatoches mais j'ai pas le courage. 

Au cas où certains serait intéressés, en voici une qui me tenait vraiment à cœur : Harry et Draco sont devenus des malfrats après la mort de Voldemort. Il se sont alliés et préparent le coup du siècle : voler l'or de Gringotts. Ca peut donner lieu à un slash pour ceux qui aiment.

Si ça vous intéresse, donc, je vous invite à reprendre l'idée.

Je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs, surtout ceux qui m'envoyaient des messages régulièrement. Sans vous, cette fic n'aurait pas eu de fin.

Et pour dernier point, je suis désolée de tous les retards que vous avez dû supporter mais je vous avez bien dis que je n'abandonne jamais.


End file.
